


My Detective

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU,Nick并不在Renard手下当警探。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Detective

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞闪现+一时手快+更新任性=本文  
>  走向未明，涉及ABO概念，主案情和谈恋爱  
> PS：我笔下的Renard是一如既往地感情上闷骚，床上明骚哟……

“Nick，你知道自从你和Juliet分手后有多久没来和我们聚了么？”Monroe为Nick倒上红酒，同时收到了妻子Rosalee警告般的示意，“我是说，我和Rosalee都很想你。”  
“真的很抱歉，我近几个月都在和毒品调查科。”Nick笑着看向他的狼人好友，知道他绝对是好意，“你知道，我们部被提升为重大知名案件组后就一直很忙，而我又被Wu委派去对外合作，说真的……我已经足足有一个多月没见到自己组的人员。”  
“怪不得Hank跟我说你自从同毒品科合作后几乎要失去踪影……”Monroe接过Rosalee端来的盘子，“泰式茴香烤素羊蹄，我提前腌制了两个小时，你一定得尝尝。”  
Nick显然极有兴趣，可神色又有些惋惜，“只能尝一点……我最近要节食。”  
Rosalee坐下瞪大眼看着Nick，“你又不胖，连Monroe那身材都没着急……”  
“嘿！”Monroe偏头看向Rosalee，“我是身材匀称好么！”  
“Sweety……我不是嫌你胖，只是惊讶于Nick竟然要节食减肥。”Rosalee急忙解释清楚，并将眼神看向Nick，“能问一下，你为什么要节食么？”  
Nick尴尬地一笑，“说来话长，还是和我现在的案子有关，那个案子情况很复杂，我现在在卧底”说着他抿了口红酒，看到了两人示意他继续讲的眼神，“你们想听？”  
Monroe给Nick同Rosalee盘中分了蔬菜和烤肉，“如果……你不方便讲的话也无所谓。”  
Nick忍不出先吃了口Monroe的烤素羊蹄，随后放下刀叉，“其实和你们说也没关系，我和毒品调查科合作了调查一个案子，同时调查的还有FBI，你们还记得去年一个议员女儿吸毒猝死在市中心公园的事情吧？”  
Monroe听到Nick给他讲述案情，瞬间来了兴趣，“这个我有些印象，好像是死在了自己的跑车上……Rosalee你还记得那个议员的姓氏么？”  
“我们州的议员……是叫Bullet吧？”Rosalee虽是问句但语气肯定。  
Nick立即点头，“没错，就是Bullet议员。这个案子调查的起因是因为Bullet的女儿被发现吸食了一种毒品后死在了自己车上并且衣衫不整，经过尸检发现她体内也多数只是提纯的大麻，而且吸食量甚至不及任何一个大学聚会上的平均量，而且死前有过性行为，所以当时着重调查她的男友William，但是没想到，不久之后她的男友也死了，而且也是和她一个状态，在进行过性行为后死亡，体内有少量毒品，然而他男友的尸检有了不同的结果，William的体内有一种不明的化合物。就在那个时候FBI介入了，原来在科瓦利斯、旧金山和波特兰这几个西海岸城市都发生了类似这样的死亡事件，而且死者里有作家、财团大亨的女儿甚至还有一名著名事务所的合伙人律师，他们都是发生性行为后死亡，且体内有着少量掺有不明化合物的毒品。经过线报得知，毒品的来源是在波特兰，所以FBI主动找波特兰警局合作。他们一开始在警局指明要身高在一米八上下长得不错的警探协助，我一开始也没弄懂是要干嘛，我们的头，尊敬的Wu直接就把我指派过去了。”  
Monroe笑得放下酒杯，“这说明你是整个部门公认的帅哥……”  
Nick白了他一眼，“这个贩毒组织在波特兰只是涉及谋杀，但是在旧金山却是直接和人口拐卖有关，在科瓦斯特则是深入了一桩洗钱案件。后来我才知道FBI准备把手下长相好而且能力不错的年轻探员和警探都派去卧底，在此之前更是连成了跨越三个市的情报网，只为了能够打入这个贩毒组织的内部。这些新型毒品的价格异常昂贵不是过去能在市场上常见的冰毒大麻可见这个组织销货的定位很高端，永远只针对上流社会人群，目前就我所知，就是我和毒品科的美女Cheryl Pauline还有FBI的Andrew Salvat探员一起打入。而FBI更是为我们三个人创造了假身份，Cheryl是我的妹妹，Cherry Giuntoli 而我是Nicolas Giuntoli，意大利珠宝商的后人，而Andrew Salvat我也不太清楚。已经卧底了有三个月，我们几乎没有了个人时间，除了看资料健身就是酒会派对，我甚至很长时间是和Cheryl住在FBI提供的高级公寓里，而我和Cheryl的最新任务就是参加Newtown集团的庆功会，并且和其中一个帮贩毒组织销货的人搭上。”  
“听起来很危险……”Rosalee听了Nick一串的介绍，心里不由得为他担心，“Newtown集团好像是理事会的产业……”  
“什么！？”Nick惊得一口酒险些呛住，“咳咳……他们新的合并案成功，预计下一年能获得近一百亿美元的利润，天哪……这么说Newtown的高层里会有Wesen？”  
Rosalee为Nick递上餐巾，“这是肯定的，附属产业中，理事会绝对占有多数股权，所以董事里必然会有理事会的人。”  
Nick擦着身上的红酒渍，叹了口气，“好吧…我会提前做好措施，Rosalee，还好你告诉了我……”  
“嘿，别光说案情，尝下我做的改良意式什锦烩面……”Monroe把盘子端到Nick面前并示意。  
Nick却是坚决摇头，“No！我是说真的，我必须节食，不然那套定制西装我一定会穿着不合身的。”  
\-------  
Renard一早就接到了的电话，“Meisner，9点前不要给我打电话，忘了么？”  
电话那一头的声音带着些歉意，“是Louis的事情有了新进展。”  
“说。”Renard开启免提，把电话放在一边，转而拿起壶铃继续健身。  
“Louis在DSP事务所的科瓦利斯分部参加过一个VIP客户的答谢会，还有一场市长牵头的拍卖会，而他在旧金山呆了并不久，参加过当地举办过的慈善晚会后就回到了。这三场活动里，有一个人的名字重复出现，James Pertine，他是Pertine集团总裁的独子，更巧合的是，Gracia Bullet 那个男友死掉的地方，那个酒店是James自己名下的产业，而James则是Newtown的董事，他最近要回波特兰参加Newtown集团的庆功酒会。”  
Renard听到Newtown这个名字的时候手中的动作停了下来，“帮我拿到Newtown酒会的邀请函。”  
“已经拿到了，您的助理已经把下周的行程安排发到您的手机上。”Meisner似乎早就知道Renard对酒会会有兴趣，“还有一件事，警方至今都没查到在Howard公寓和他过夜的那个人，您需要我去查么？”  
“你重点查James Pertine”Renard拿起手机关了免提，同时眼神飘向窗外的风景，“我要知道他是不是Wesen。”

从厨房传来一阵声响，Nick困难地睁开眼，翻身查看手机，六点刚过，天哪……这位毒品科的同事不需要睡觉么？  
闭上眼继续想要睡过去，似乎是过了没多久，急促地敲门声响起，“Nick，起床！说好的我做早饭你煮咖啡，别想偷懒”  
Nick在床上打了个滚，“额啊……”，痛苦嚎叫了一声，敲门声依旧没有停止，只得无奈地睁开眼准备起身……  
“嘿！快起来，你再不出来我可进去了”门外的女声自然就是毒品科的Cheryl Pauline，Nick暂时的妹妹“我进来了，希望你没有裸睡习惯……”  
  
Nick匆忙套上休闲裤，上衣还没穿上，Cheryl便大咧咧开门进来，此时她的脸上敷着绿色凝胶一样的玩意，就穿着简单的居家服，“我要喝咖啡，所以……my dear brother，煮咖啡去。”  
“Gosh……”Nick认命地揉了揉脸，“Detective Pauline，你不觉得现在有点太早了么？”他半迷糊地走进房内的浴室，“我先洗个澡……”  
Cheryl却是不管，蹑手蹑脚走到浴室门口，探头张望走进去，“我帮你把那套西装熨了，吃完了你洗碗。”  
“Oh my G……”Nick显然被吓了一跳，“好我知道了，请你放心出去，我现在已经完全清醒并且准备洗澡，Sister……”说罢便半推半赶地把Cheryl请出浴室。  
  
Nick穿着一身休闲居家服，坐在餐桌前看着Cheryl给他端来早餐，“这么多？”  
“不多，培根煎蛋三明治、蔬菜沙拉、苹果还有你的咖啡……”Cheryl摆好Nick的早餐感觉自己像是忘了什么，“对了……还有坚果。”  
Nick尝了口三明治，感觉味道不错，也就放开了继续吃，Cheryl则给他又来了一点杏仁干，“没想到你很擅长这些……”  
“嗯哼……”Cheryl则是显得很平淡，给自己的三明治里又加了点酸辣酱，“你有三个弟弟的话你也会很擅长。”  
“当你的兄弟绝对是一件很幸运的事。”Nick咬着三明治含糊的说了句，他喝了几口咖啡，感到非常满足，长大之后很少被人这么照顾着。  
Cheryl将手指向对着盘子的水池，撇着眉调笑似的看着Nick，“不用羡慕他们，你现在也是我的兄弟了。”  
无奈点头，Nick继续吃着三明治，“早上吃这么一个会不会热量太高？……天哪，我现在竟然会主动关心这种问题了。”  
“欢迎来到我们的世界……”Cheryl致敬一般举起自己的咖啡杯向Nick，“一会儿还得去健身，消耗掉就行。”  
  
Cheryl身着露背裙装，摇曳生姿地行走于画廊之中。她也记不清自己已经忽略婉拒过那些看起来优秀而绅士的男士几次了，不舍得留恋着那几张她极为喜欢的面孔。若不是任务在身，她绝对会欣然同意，这会儿估计都在哪个角落互相调情。  
“我一会儿能在大厅里请你跳支舞么？”一个利落金色短发的高挑男子，迈着步子走近Cheryl，“说实话，我是和朋友们打赌，如果我们中有谁能搭上你，他们就要送一幅这里的油画给我。”  
“我为什么要答应你？”Cheryl停下步子看向这个有着好看面孔的高大男人。  
金发男子谦虚的笑了笑，他似乎是预见到Cheryl不会轻易答应，“首先，自我介绍一下，我是 Elliott Pertine，或许你曾听过我家族的名字。从心底来说，作为个男人我很向往能和像你这样美丽而有气质的女士共舞，其次，到时候他们送我的油画，如果你不嫌弃的话，我希望能送给你，就是那幅睡梦中的精灵。我看你之前在画前看了许久……”  
Cheryl看了一下其中几个搭讪她的人装作是在欣赏画作站在不远处，“成交……你要是敢反悔我就告诉别人，Pertine家族的小儿子是个有着被虐待爱好的Sub。”  
“绝对不敢。”Elliott笑着伸出自己的手，“如果对花有兴趣的话，我带你去看一样东西。”  
  
“这是今晚第几位了？Cherry，即便是我，也不得不惊叹于你的吸引力。”Nick走近将酒杯递给Cheryl，眼神看向Elliott，“Nicolas Giuntoli，她的哥哥。”  
Cheryl不以为然，她喝了口香槟看向远处的人影，“实话告诉你，我的魅力绝对是被高估了。有好几个人搭讪不过是为了打赌……”  
“我不算。”Elliott手插着口袋，嘴角扬起笑得十分真诚，“我是真的很想深入了解你。”  
“光说可没用……”Nick对着Cheryl打趣地看了一眼，“我不打搅你们增进了解了。”  
Cheryl主动牵住Elliott的手臂，浅笑着的她看起来更加亲切，“算你识趣……”  
  
  
疲惫的Nick打开门，看到Cheryl早就已经回来，，顺手将矿泉水抛向那位横躺在沙发看电视的同事，“有收获？”  
“算是。”Cheryl拿起遥控把电视关闭，拿出手机递给走到她身旁的Nick，“这个人我们之前的调查里完全没有出现过，但是他和Pertine家族很熟悉。”  
“你偷拍到了？”Nick接过手机，点开短暂的视频，对焦着的是一个穿着西装的高挑身姿，他手执酒杯同人在交谈，俊朗挺拔的外表让人无法忽视，“我也从未在资料中见过。”  
“外表气质都不像是普通人，不是么？他态度有些高傲，可在那个酒会圈子里很受欢迎，那些年轻公子哥好像每个人都和他有着说不完的话。”Cheryl拿回自己的手机，又躺回沙发上，“我不知道他姓什么，但我听到Elliott叫他Sean…他们看起来很熟络。我已经把这段视频呈交给了局里，一会儿应该就会有回复。”  
“这个叫Sean的人也会参加庆功酒会？”Nick上前一步又从Cheryl手中抽回手机，他点开视频重复看着，“他不像是Pertine家族的人，应该是他们的生意往来或者友人。”  
Cheryl打开水瓶不耐地大口喝着，她眼神放在Nick身上不由得想起之前酒会上的情景，“其实也可能都是，我听到Elliott主动邀请或者说更像是央求他一定要去庆功酒会，说是他的哥哥James还有他自己都很希望Sean能参加。”她撇撇嘴对这个神秘男人的身份愈加好奇，“那可是Pertine家族的接班人，能够像孩子讨要生日礼物一样求着的人……或许会是案子关键。”  
Nick将手机交还给它的主人，转身去厨房拿了一罐苏打水，“说到酒会，我们还是要带窃听设备进去？”  
“计划有变，他们想让我们进入更高层的酒会里，而进入那里必须要经过全身扫描。”Cheryl换了个姿势躺好，她打开电视继续看真人秀，“酒会那天，我们俩就是他们的窃听器。”  
“所以我们只需要保证自己的安全，在之后传递信息就够了？”Nick躺上了沙发的另一边，只听得他和Cheryl的手机同时发出了讯息声。  
  
Cheryl打开邮件，眼睛忽然瞪大，“是SeanRenard！”她站起身来语气中充满了不可置信。“What？”Nick靠在沙发上偏着头看向那个忽然站起的同事，“你认识？”  
“难道你不认识？这个SeanRenard在六年前，还是波特兰警局有史以来最年轻的Captain，你现在的的上司Wu以前就是他的下属。他当时在接受一次内部调查时主动离职，很多人都以为他是沾染了污点。后来的调查证明了他的清白，可他也主动辞职离开了警局。”Cheryl翻着邮件，一直下拉，“并没有什么有用的信息，安保公司的事情也都是明面上的…天哪，他可以说认识我们行动小组一半的人。那我们的行动要怎么办……”  
“今晚我们并没有暴露，不是么？看来他并没有认出你。”打开自己的手机，Nick也翻阅起了局里给的资料，“Renard离开后我才正式到了警局，所以他也不认识我。”  
“但愿……如果他认出了却没有揭穿，那情况就会更加复杂。”Cheryl无奈地倒在沙发上，她揉着眼睛，略带暴躁地把电视关上，“怎么会是他呢……我一直只是听到过他的名字，听内务科的Rebecca 说他是波特兰整个警务系统里最帅的主管，看来没有说错。”  
“额……你这话题转的有点快。”Nick翻着邮件，律师、审计师、私人安保公司老板，这绝对只是Renard一部分的身份，而这也说明了这个人的精力有多充沛。快速阅过了诸多财产信息，视线又停留在了Renard穿着军装的一张档案照之上，“不过他确实极有魅力。”  
“是吧……”Cheryl透着笑容看向了Nick，眼神像是看到了偶像的青春期少女，但Nick知道她不是在看他，“你应该看看他说法语时的样子，性感得几乎能杀人。”  
Nick看着那一张军装照，他鬼使神差地将照片保留在自己的卡里，虽然还没有见面，可这个人的气质吸引着他，即便只是透过一段视频，一张照片，他都感觉自己被勾住了。

TBC


End file.
